Missing Scene Batman Begins (Dark Knight trilogy)
by Star streak writer
Summary: Batman Begins 2005 movie my version of the missing scene of the scarecrow's toxin's. The scene between the car ride home and Bruce waking up. Feel free to leave comments.


Batman lay across the back seat of the Bentley Alfred drove as quickly as he could without suspicion. Alfred's heart was racing and tears began welling in his eyes until he heard his master speak, "blood.. Poison..." A million thoughts ran through Alfred's mind, but his main focus was to get Bruce home and out of that costume. They finally reached the mansion, Alfred sped up to the house, turned off the car and jumped out as quickly as he his old body would allow. He ran to the other side of the car and opened the door Bruce was still shaking wild eyed and still mumbling. Alfred grabbed Batman's arm, Batman jumped and leaned back until Alfred spoke to him, "Master Bruce its ok we're home now." Bruce's breathing was heavy and the man in the mask fought to see past the memories that replayed in his mind like a torture device.

Bruce closed his eyes against the flashing, very clear and real memories, he allowed his butler, caretaker and friend to guide him through the house and up the stairs. The memories flashed stronger each moment that went by, Bruce stumbled a few times but Alfred was able to get him up the stairs and into Bruce's master bedroom. The man in the Bat suit was still shaking and breathing heavily Alfred had to remind himself not to panic. He sat Bruce down on the bed to assist him in removing the leather outfit but it was difficult.

Whatever Poison coursing through his master's veins was winning. Bruce continued to shake and mutter incoherent words. Alfred opened the clips and removed the torn and gasoline covered cape first, tossing it the floor and refocusing on his task. Next he removed the man's gloves and attempted to unclip the chest plate but an arm swung nearly toppling over the tall butler. A voice in the distance yelled, "Master Bruce!" He kept turning his head left and right as though people were speaking to him to get his attention. He would close his eyes to attempt to control his breathing but it only made the onslaught of memories worse. Alfred yelled at him again, "Master Bruce! I know this poison is hurting you but I need you to help me take this suit off. It smells of gasoline and smoke!" Bruce for a moment looked at Alfred but quickly lost control of his focus when another flash memory assaulted his vision.

Bruce gripped Alfred's shirt like a frighten child would hold onto a parent. Finally Alfred was able to remove the chest plate, the cowl and the black shirt under the suit. Alfred grabbed a white shirt from the dresser and successfully pulled the shaking man's right arm off him and slid the T-shirt sleeve on. When Alfred was about to grab the next arm Bruce grabbed on to Alfred instead yanking the older man closer to him. In his arms Bruce began to sob uncontrollably, "they're… dead.." said Bruce as though he was a child again. Alfred for a moment let his own guard down and let tears fill his eyes. Alfred quietly held Bruce for a moment until the sobs became violent shakes and incoherent words again.

Alfred shushed Bruce and was finally able to get his master to lay down, Alfred removed Bruce's pants and got him into pajamas. The tired Butler looked at Bruce for a moment before touching his master's forehead, he was burning up. Alfred left the room but returned quickly with a bowl of ice water and a cloth. Bruce was sweating profusely along with the shake and mumbles but what worried Alfred the most was Bruce's head jerks. Every few seconds along with the mumbling Bruce would jerk his head slightly. Alfred wished he could see what Bruce was seeing to understand how to help him. Ignoring his own worry Alfred dipped the wash cloth in the water and placed it on his master's forehead.

Hours went by when Bruce finally fell into what seemed like a fitful sleep. Bruce's head still moved side to side but at least he wasn't violently shaking. Alfred turned his attention to the gas smell in the room, he looked at the torn, burnt suit on the floor and grabbed it and took it to a different room. They would know what to do with it later right now his master was his only concern. Alfred returned to the room quickly eyeing the man in the bed then quickly walking to windows and opening them only enough to air out the room.

It was morning the next day, Alfred sat next to his master's bed and watched in hopes that he would soon awake. Bruce never woke instead the fit full sleep got worse, Bruce began to shake again under the sheets again, his eyes furrowed in pain as his head jerked slightly. Bruce's moan redirected his butler's attention, Alfred rang the cloth again and placed it on his master's forehead. Holding it place this time he felt the cold being sapped from the cloth. Alfred attempted to get master to drink some water as first Bruce took a sip but the rest just spilled out of his mouth when Bruce head jerked to the side again. Bruce began mumbling again, he would open his fevered glossed red eyes only to shut them quickly when turning his head away. He began tossing and turning and Alfred tried holding his masters arms down to keep him still only to be pushed away from the bed and nearly stumbling into the night stand.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore his master was not getting any better and he knew he had to call someone. He ran down the stairs to the phone book and looked up Luscious Fox number, he dialed it quickly. It rang twice, "Luscious Fox," the voice at the other end answered. Alfred sighed in relief and said, "Luscious its Alfred Pennyworth," Luscious replied, "Alfred! How can I help you?" Alfred second guessed himself, was he doing the right thing, would his master be angry at him if he survived? When he heard a groan come from the Master bedroom upstairs, Alfred straighten his posture and said, "Luscious I am in need of your help can you come urgently to the Wayne manor." Luscious sat up straight in his chair and did not bother to ask questions. "I will be right over." Alfred sighed in relief said, "Thank you and hung the phone".

Luscious grabbed his keys and coat and headed straight to the car. A buzz at the gates alerted Alfred to a guest, he looked at his master who turned again in his bed for the 10th time in the last 5 minutes. Alfred ran down the stairs opening the gates and letting the man into the house. Right this way, Luscious followed Alfred up the large stairwell down the hall into a larger room where Bruce Wayne laid tossing and turning and moaning. Luscious looked at Alfred and said, I'm not a doctor" Alfred said, "I know but Master Bruce said he was poisoned and I need to know if you can analyze his blood?"

Together they managed to turn Bruce over and hold down an arm to draw blood by the time Luscious was able to analyze Bruce's blood and find an anti-toxin. Bruce's body was giving up he hadn't moved for hours and they knew he was dying. It was late in the night when Luscious was able to find an anti-toxin Luscious injected Bruce and slowly they both watched as Bruce's temperature broke and his breathing returned to normal. After a few hours Bruce's color began to return and the billionaire was finally able to rest. Luscious remained with Alfred watching and waiting, he should be waking up soon said the scientist who minored in physiology. Sure enough Bruce started to wake, first thing he heard was a clinging noise a spoon hitting a glass. Bruce opened his eyes blurry vision settling on Alfred, "How long was I out?" "Two days, it's your birthday," replied Alfred.


End file.
